


lost

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Jaime and Brienne get lost hiking.





	lost

“We’re lost.”

“We are  _not_  lost,” Brienne shot back as she retraced their steps down the muddy path that meandered through the forest, and had now  _disappeared_  as Jaime had pointed out for the fifth time already. But Brienne was nothing if not stubborn. “We’ve simply taken a wrong turn.”

Jaime cocked his hip and arched an eyebrow at her, amused. He could barely hear her over the pouring rain, even as it hit the umbrella he was holding up. They had been sharing the umbrella until Brienne had decided she had had enough of him and had gone out into the rain on her own to find a way.

 _He_  was not getting his hair soaked. He looked like a wet dog when that happened. The rational thing would have been to call for help, but there was no signal in the middle of the woods, it seemed.

It had been his idea to go hiking today and he was absolutely certain that Brienne would blame him for it later; actually, she was probably  _already_  blaming him for it in her mind.

“Perhaps you can climb a tree to try to see from higher up,” he called out unhelpfully, and grinned to himself when he got a middle finger up in return.

She was soaked through already, _and not in the good way,_ his brain supplied. Brienne’s hair was sticking to her forehead and her raincoat was doing little when it came to her trousers and shoes, which were covered in mud.

Jaime  _should_  probably be trying to be a little more helpful, but he was tired and it was much more fun to stand idly by while Brienne drove herself crazy.

“I’m kind of famished,” he commented casually, when she turned to walk back towards him. “Got any food on you?”

Brienne’s nostrils were flaring as she glared at him, and Jaime schooled his face to neutral so he didn’t laugh at her expression. “No, Jaime, I do not have any food on me,” she snapped quietly, shouldering past him to the alleged path they had come from. “Go pick some berries if you’re hungry.”

He laughed, then; he couldn’t help it this time. “Pick some  _berries?”_

If Jaime had actually been getting upset over the situation, he would have put in a little more effort into getting them out of it. But as it was, he was merely amused at watching Brienne get more and more frustrated.

Was it mean? Perhaps.

He still loved her. This was one of her endearing quirks. “I reckon we saw a deer earlier,” Jaime turned to tell her, and Brienne narrowed her eyes at him, pausing, waiting for him to elaborate.

He flashed her a toothy grin. “We could ask him.”

“Yup,” she nodded to herself. “There it is.” It seemed even she had given up, because she wasn’t even looking at the ground anymore, but rather up, at the rain, as if daring it to rain any harder.

Jaime suddenly felt guilty. “Come under the umbrella,” he offered, holding it out towards her a bit, but she shook her head.

“I can’t possibly get any more wet than I already am.”

Jaime only raised an eyebrow at her.

Brienne took a deep breath and held out her forefinger to him. “Don’t. Heard it as soon as I said it.”

Chuckling to himself, Jaime reached into his pocket for his phone and opened up the maps application, turning the phone to show her the screen. “Think the GPS would help at all, maybe?”

The look on Brienne’s face was worth the entire effort he had put into being an annoying jackass the past fifteen minutes. She stalked over to him, splashing mud on the way, and knocked the umbrella out from his hand, taking the phone from him. “Sometimes, I want to kill you, Jaime Lannister,” she leaned in very close to tell him.

His hair was soaked in seconds, sticking to his face, and there went the wet dog look, he knew, but he still grinned at her as he bent down to pick up the umbrella and started walking down the path back towards the town. Jaime didn’t look back as he called out to her, “What’s the point of love if it doesn’t border on hate?” 


End file.
